Pools are formed using various materials such as tile, concrete, fiberglass, stone and more. They are typically filled with a mixture of water and chlorine that helps maintain it free from bacteria and other organisms that can develop overtime. However, the pool is of no use if its primary purpose, that of supplying an enjoyable water experience, is damaged or degraded overtime.
Thus, owners provide regular necessary maintenance to clean it of any leaves, stones, trash and other debris that gather in the water or settle to the bottom thereof. Additionally, cracks or holes develop in the underlying structure permitting leaks to the surrounding area resulting in a lower water level therein. Monitoring the water level is consequently an important periodic activity to ascertain the needs thereof.
A user typically marks the tile or concrete surface near the water's edge with a marker so as to establish a baseline for measuring the current state of the pool. After some time has passed, the water level is checked once again and a secondary mark is made near the first mark. Then an evaluation is made as to whether the amount of water disappearing from the pool is coming from regular evaporation or does it appear that a crack, hole or more serious fault has developed in the underlying structure of the pool.
This system has some problems in that it lends itself to losing the first mark as water can splash and the first mark can thusly be easily removed from the water's edge. Of course, this would require remarking the tile or concrete and staring over, costing time for the technician to come out to the house and or homeowner time. Finally, due to various surface types in pools, the creation of a mark can be very difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to the aforementioned problems that is stable, cost effective and easy to deploy in the field.